Cold as Ice
by twilightfan498
Summary: Bella is changed and realizes her mistake. Sort of a oneshot, two different POV's. Team Edward people might not like this too much.


Cold as Ice

**A/N- ****I started this story sort of because when Edward and Bella are in the meadow and she touches him, he says something about how good it feels, because she is so warm. I got to thinking about how cold it feels to them all the time, and **_**voila!**_**I listen to music when I write, because it makes it easier to make the words flow. If you can guess the song and artist that inspired this one, snaps for you!!!!**

**I think Bella is making a big mistake by being changed, but I don't think anything will change her mind, so this is mainly about how she realizes her mistake.**

**As always, GO TEAM JAKE!!!!**

Jake's POV

Tonight. I knew it would be tonight. Billy had gone to her wedding. After tonight, Bella would be dead to me. I was sitting at Billy's kitchen table, almost pulling my hair out, staring at the leech's pathetic "thank-you" note. Stupid bloodsucker- always playing the good guy. I sat shaking in my chair, feeling my hair start to come out at the roots.

I kicked the chair back so fast that it fell over with a heavy _thwack_ on the floor. I banged the door open and sprang out into the dark rain. By the time I reached the front walk, I was a wolf, my preferred form these days.

I exulted in the fact that the pack wouldn't bother me right now- it was too late, they would all be sleeping. My back legs pushed me faster and faster. I was lost in the rhythm of my steps. I vaguely sensed myself crossing the boundary line, but I didn't care; the treaty was void anyway. The vamps would claim Bella in a matter of minutes anyway. Screw the treaty.

I found myself in a field with a big house standing in the middle. I recognized it from Bella's graduation party. I walked resignedly toward the house. I saw that one side was covered only in glass. Why was I here? I didn't really know…

I paced until I found the room with Bella and the Bloodsuckers. I sunk down so that only my eyes peeked over the foundation, and attended Bella's funeral.

* * *

Bella's POV

Today had been my wedding to Edward. I smiled the whole time, but somewhere in the pit of my stomach there was dread; a piece of me that wasn't ready for this existence.

Edward had made good on his promise. Later that night we headed down to the living room to start my new life. I watched apprehensively as Carlisle got his bag and prepared the morphine.

Edward looked at me worriedly and I gave him a weak smile, but I didn't feel it reach my eyes. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, but before they were completely shut, something registered in my peripheral vision. It looked like a big, beautiful red-brown wolf. A spasm of pain shot through me but I bit my tongue to keep Edward from noticing. I dismissed my hallucination as my conscience berating me, because when I glanced back, Jake was gone.

I smiled up at my new family. I looked over each face- Edward's, filled with concern; Alice's; Jasper's; Emmet's; Rosalie's; Esme's, and finally, Carlisle's. He nodded to Edward. Edward kissed me with the kind of force he had used just before he had left last year, to protect me from James, but this time it wasn't him leaving. I touched his face and smiled reassuringly again.

Then he lowered his head to my throat so quickly I couldn't feel the bite until it started to burn. My eyes widened in shock and the last thing I saw was the faces of my family before I succumbed to the pain.

Carlisle had been watching me with professional serenity. Rosalie looked on with a grim expression before she turned on her heel and vanished from the room. Emmett, for once was not smiling, but was staring at me with Alice and Esme, all with worry in every detail of their faces. Edward leaned over me with an expression of such intense grief and pain that I wanted to cry out to him but I couldn't.

As I burned, I drifted. I thought that this might have been what it was like to be a spirit warrior, like in the old Quileute legend.

The faces of my family, new and old, flipped past me, like in a slideshow, frozen in the expressions I last had seen them. Most prominent among these was the picture of the black eyes outside the window.

Eventually, the show went black and I was lost.

* * *

Bella's POV

My eyes snapped open. It was very dark. And cold. Too cold. Like how you feel in the winter, like you'll never be warm again. I sat up so quickly that it should have disoriented me. I picked up my hand and looked at it in the blackness. It shimmered in the moonlight from the window. I flipped it over, examining the effect. It felt like my cold heart was in my throat. I looked up. I was hyper aware of all of them. A sense of despair clouded around me. I was so very cold. I needed something to warm me up. A heater, perhaps. _A heater._The despair settled in fully. _Jake. _I cried out in horror.

"Carlisle! What have I done?"

"Bella?" Edward said, confused.

Shock and despair were coursing through me. I stood up and flew from the room. I found the door and pushed out. The door shattered. I could hear them calling out to me as clearly as if I were still in the room.

My body expected a change in temperature between the house and the black night, but there was only ice. My feet carried me silently through the forest until I collapsed, not from fatigue but because I was convulsed with dry sobs. I lay on my back, staring up through the leaves, gripping my stomach. I was senseless to everything but the heavy rain rolling down my face like the tears I couldn't weep.

**A/N- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! It really makes my day to get a review, even if you have critiques instead of raves. I won't be one of those losers who withholds chapters or stories or whatever if you don't review because I write for pleasure. If you want to read and review it, JOY AND HAPPY DAY!!!! If you don't, well, that's life! But I do get something like six times more hits than reviews on my other stuff, so if you wouldn't mind, click the button.**

**Please?**


End file.
